Sola en la cocina
by Azazel Black
Summary: .SPOILERS DH. Era feliz. De verdad era feliz. Pero, tal vez, había dejado de amarle. Y fue precisamente su reencuentro con él lo que le hizo darse cuenta. R&R! .ONE SHOT. [Para los que no les gustó el final de JK]


°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

**-Sola en la cocina-**

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

La cocina siempre había sido su refugio en la casa. En esa cocina, mientras preparaba alguna de las recetas centenarias de las mujeres Weasley que tanto gustaban a Harry o inventaba algún nuevo postre que divirtiera a sus hijos, siempre había conseguido dar un enfoque más objetivo a cualquier situación. Si estaba enfadada de nuevo porque su jefe era un estúpido machista, si había discutido con Harry o si había llegado alguna otra carta de Hogwarts en la que Minerva se quejaba de lo revoltosos o rebeldes que estaban siendo sus hijos. La cocina siempre la recibía con las puertas abiertas. Sólo para ella. Sola en la cocina.

Pero, por una vez, el motivo de estar allí era distinto. Por fin había admitido que tenía algo más en lo que pensar. Por fin iba a dedicar una de aquellas sesiones de reflexión a ella misma.

_Soy feliz_, pensó. Suspiró. _Soy feliz_, repitió intentando convencerse una vez más. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba segura de que fuera verdad. Apoyada en la encimera, cerró los ojos y cogió aire, dejándola escapar lentamente. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Las risas de James y Albus, seguramente tramando alguna travesura, le llegaron lejanas, como si en vez de estar en el piso de arriba estuvieran en la casa de los vecinos. Los correteos de Lily en el jardín, jugando con la hija de los McCallister, parecían escenas de una película muggle a través de la ventana.

Con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago abrió la nevera para sacar los ingredientes del que iba a ser el plato más elaborado del año. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Mientras cortaba las patatas en rodajas se dedicó a repasar todos los momentos felices que había compartido con Harry (y más tarde con sus hijos también) durante aquellos dieciocho años de matrimonio. El día de su boda. Su primer aniversario. La sorpresa de su primer embarazo. Lo felices que se sintieron cuando supieron que su tercer bebé iba a ser una niña. El nacimiento de los tres niños y sus primeros cumpleaños. Las cartas de admisión a Hogwarts.

Una lágrima cayó le calló en la mano. Ella lo achacó a las láminas de cebolla que estaba cortando en ese momento y agradeció estar sola. Sola en la cocina.

Y, aún así, se sentía incompleta. Y sabía cual era la razón. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo. La razón era él. Él y la relación que habían empezado un mes después de la guerra manteniéndose durante casi un año y que se había roto cuando Harry se había decidido a declararse. Lo triste que se había sentido por él y lo feliz que se había sentido después porque por fin iba a estar con el hombre que había amado desde que tenía conciencia de que existía un mundo en masculino.

Encendió el horno antes de apartar la cebolla y limpió la tabla para poder hacer los taquitos de tomate que exigía la receta.

Pero ahora… ahora lo había vuelto a encontrar. Y ese encuentro había sido como la revelación de que había vida más allá de Godric's. _'Nos quedó tanto por resolver…'_, había dicho él. Y a ella le había sonado como una promesa. La promesa de que él la llevaría al fin del mundo para que ella descubriera todo lo que se había estado perdiendo durante aquellos dieciocho años. Y el aval de una relación inconclusa.

Colocó las patatas, la cebolla y los taquitos de tomate en la fuente y la apartó para poder trocear el cerdo en pedazos exactamente iguales y ponerlos encima.

Por primera vez en dieciocho años, se planteó si había hecho lo correcto al dejarle. Si no se había casado con Harry sólo porque eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella. Un matrimonio feliz y eterno, como el que tenían sus padres. Y ella era feliz¿no?.

Sacó la bandeja del horno y colocó en ella cinco manzanas para después volver a meterlas, junto con la fuente de la carne, y esperar a que se asaran.

Se planteó, por un momento, abandonarlo todo y marcharse con él a alguna isla desierta en un recóndito archipiélago en medio del Atlántico. Luego del jardín le llegó una carcajada distorsionada y recordó porqué no podía hacer algo así. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y recordó también que él tenía un niño de la edad de Albus. Y una mujer que seguro que lo amaba como Harry la amaba a ella… y como ella amaba a Harry. Y entonces se planteó porqué no había pensado en Harry hasta ese momento.

Ella amaba a Harry. Tenía que amarlo. Estaban casados. Habían compartido prácticamente la mitad de sus vidas. Y tenían tres hijos en común. No podía dejar de amarlo de un día para otro sólo porque él hubiera reaparecido en su vida. Y se dio cuenta de que quizá no había sido de un día para otro. Quizá hacía tiempo que ya no amaba a Harry. Pero, entonces¿por qué seguían juntos?. Y la respuesta le llegó desde el piso de arriba en forma de pelea entre hermanos. Por los niños. _Y por comodidad también_, se dijo después, incapaz de culparlos a ellos de su infelicidad.

.-.¡James¡Albus! Como tenga que subir yo a separaros os vais a quedar sin postre hasta la última batalla.

La Última Batalla. El aniversario de La Batalla. Veintiún años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts aún se reunían en el colegio para celebrar el éxito en la Última Batalla, el Día de la Victoria. Y había sido en el aniversario de ese año donde lo había encontrado. Si lo pensaba un poco no podía dejar de encontrar la ironía de celebrar el éxito de Harry engañándole. Precisamente con él. Él, que había sido como una china en el zapato de Harry desde que se habían conocido en el Callejón Diagón.

Y entonces recordó lo que había sentido cuando él la había abordado cerca de las cocinas cuando iba en busca de los elfos para invitarlos a que se unieran a la celebración. Nunca llegó a hablar con las serviciales criaturas. Aunque de sobra sabía que se iban a negar, como cada una de las diecinueve veces anteriores. Pero ese año podía haber sido diferente. Y, de hecho lo fue, aunque no porque hubieran aceptado por fin acompañarles en la celebración de la victoria a la que tanto habían ayudado. Fue diferente porque, en vez de a los elfos, lo encontró a él.

Abrió el horno para comprobar que las manzanas ya estaban hechas y añadir el vino a la carne.

A su memoria vinieron los retazos de una conversación distante y, después, un beso reticente y a escondidas. Una mano en su mejilla. Un reproche mudo en su mirada gris. Y ahí había conseguido la sensación de malestar que tenía en el estómago desde hacía un mes y que crecía cada vez que se encontraba con él a escondidas. Cada vez que olvidaba a Harry y a sus hijos. Que olvidaba que también él tenía una esposa y un hijo. Y el recuerdo del autoengaño que se proporcionaba diciéndose que no pasaba nada, que era sólo un poco de diversión. Por los viejos tiempos.

Pero lo cierto es que ahora estaba allí, preparando careta de cerdo al horno con puré de manzana y replanteándose todo lo que había hecho en los últimos veintiún años. _Veintiún años_, suspiró. Ya no eran unos niños. Ya no era como arriesgarse a un castigo y unos cuantos puntos menos como cuando estaban en el colegio. Ahora se arriesgaba a perder todo lo que tenía en la vida. Y ni si quiera sabía si el riesgo merecía la pena. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que de verdad se estaba planteando abandonarlo todo. Abandonarlo todo por él. Y sin más, sin grandes reflexiones ni controversias, comprendió que no sabía cuando pero sí, había dejado de amar a Harry. Y esa realidad le golpeó el estómago con un puño invisible.

No amaba a Harry.

Le quería, de eso no había duda. Pero no le amaba.

Y supo que no podía seguir como si no pasara nada. No podía seguir con Harry si no le amaba. Pero tampoco sabía qué más podía hacer. _Tengo que irme_. El pensamiento le llegó de ninguna parte. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Y también supo que, si ella se lo pedía, él dejaría a su mujer. Pero no estaba segura de querer eso.

Trituró las manzanas hasta hacerlas puré, añadiendo sal y pimienta y lo puso en un bol encima de la mesa. Se limpió las manos al delantal. Abrió el tercer cajón a su derecha en busca de pergamino, garabateó en él las cinco palabras más difíciles que había tenido de escribir nunca y, doblándolo a la mitad, lo selló con lacre.

.-.¡Lily!- llamó, desde la ventana y ella la miró con curiosidad. -¿Sabes dónde anda Pig?.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

.-.Supongo que por el bosque.

.-.¿Puedes ir a buscarla, por favor?.

Su hija miró a la amiga como pidiéndole disculpas por interrumpir el juego.

.-.Ahora vuelvo, Steph- y se marchó rumbo a los árboles, mientras ella ponía la mesa, para volver al cabo de un minuto con la lechuza alborotando posada en su brazo y la dejó en la ventana.

.-.Gracias, cariño- metió la lechuza y le ató la nota a la pata derecha.

.-.A Wiltshire, Pig. Al sitio de siempre, la misma persona- su mirada quedó clavada en el punto donde la lechuza había desaparecido.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose la sacó de su ensoñación.

.-.Mmmm… ¡ya sabía yo que ese olor tan bueno tenía que venir de tu cocina!. Hola, cariño- la saludó, acercándose a besarla. A ella aquel beso sólo hizo que cercarle el nudo del estómago.

.-.Hola- su voz fue apenas un leve murmullo e intentó remediarlo con una débil sonrisa. -¿Mucho trabajo hoy?- añadió, antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a notar nada.

.-.No demasiado. Un poco de lo de siempre. Ya sabes- sonrió –que esto de pillar a los malos ya no es lo que era en tiempo de mortífagos.

Ella trató de sonreír también, apoyada en la meseta.

.-.Mejor así¿no?.

Harry se volvió a acercar a ella y la abrazó.

.-.Y ¿a qué debemos el banquete?- preguntó, besándole el cuello.

Las risas de su hija en el jardín y las de sus hijos arriba le llegaban desde lejos oprimiéndole el pecho. Los brazos de Harry en su cintura sólo conseguían que se le aguaran los ojos. Y ya no lo pudo soportar más. Tenía que decírselo.

.-.Harry…- nunca había sido muy buena con las palabras, así que decidió no andarse con rodeos –quiero que nos separemos- él se alejó un poco, como si tuviera un resorte pero no soltó su agarre –Lo siento pero… ya no te amo, Harry.

Y las lágrimas cayeron. Los iris verdes la miraban heridos, fijamente, como si quisieran sondearla para saber si estaba hablando en serio.

.-.¿Estás segura?- preguntó suavemente. Ella, que había esperado cualquier reacción menos esa, asintió en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para evitar los sollozos. Él suspiró y se separó completamente para poyarse ligeramente sobre la mesa, frente a ella, con cuidado de no tirar los platos.

.-.Lo siento.

Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

.-.¿De verdad estás segura?- repitió. Y ella volvió a asentir, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. –Ginny, yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz… pero no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo. Quiero que sepas que no te permitiré volver- suspiró, -no si me dejas por él.

Sintió como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones y su corazón se saltaba, tal vez, un par de latidos.

.-.¿Qué?- la pregunta fue apenas un débil gemido.

.-.No soy idiota, Ginny. Aunque a veces me lo haga. Sé lo que está pasando. Lo sé desde el Día de la Victoria. Llevo casi un mes tragándome mi dignidad y mi orgullo y esperando que recapacites. Y lo hice porque te amo, Ginny. Pero no puedo seguir con esto. Si te vas, si me dejas por él…

Supo que no tenía caso mentir.

.-.No es por él, Harry. De verdad que no- se dio la vuelta y sacó el asado del horno para dejarlo en el centro de la mesa de cinco cubiertos.

.-.¿Entonces¿Simplemente te levantaste hoy con ganas de hacer algo nuevo, o qué?.

Bien, ahí estaba el enfado que ella había esperado desde el principio.

.-.Harry, yo…

.-.¡Harry nada!- exclamó. –Te amo, Ginny. Y no dudes que si fuera porque sí, porque de verdad has dejado de amarme, lo entendería. Pero te repito que no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo. Si te vas con él será para siempre- la miró con el dolor aún pintado en la mirada. -Si te vas no será a ver qué tal os va. No te dejaré volver, Ginny.

.-.¡No es por él, maldita sea!- exclamó. –Reconozco que tal vez me planteé hacerlo. Irme con él y abandonarlo todo, pero no pude- él se separó de la mesa y empezó a caminar por la cocina. –Mírame, Harry. Tú sabes que no es por él. ¿Crees que podría abandonarte a ti y destrozar la familia con la que siempre soñaste y la de mis hijos sólo por ir a probar qué tal nos va juntos?- soltó un resoplido derrotado. –Ni si quiera sé si voy a irme con él. Es sólo que… ¡Mierda, Harry! No puedo estar contigo si estoy planteándome estar con otras personas.

Y no es que quiera librarme de la responsabilidad y limpiarme la conciencia. Es que, de verdad, si puedo pensar si quiera en irme él significa que no te amo. Y no puedo estar contigo si no te amo. Terminaría haciéndote daño.

El paró su paseo y la miró.

.-.¿Más del que me haces ahora?- acusó. Ella cerró los ojos, liberando más lágrimas, y cogió aire.

.-.Lo siento, Harry. De verdad que lo siento. Yo quería que esto funcionara. _Soñé _con esto desde que tenía diez años, Harry. De verdad quería un matrimonio como el de mis padres. Una familia grande y feliz y un marido con el que compartir mi vida. _Toda_ mi vida. Pero no puedo. Así no puedo.

Él se tapó la cara con las manos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y no quisiera que ella lo viera en su debilidad.

.-.¡Joder, joder, JODER!- exclamó, su voz ahogada por sus manos.

.-.Necesito pensar, Harry. Estar lejos. Estar sola. Yo tampoco quiero que esto se termine, y menos de esta manera- pasó casi un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada y, al final, ella continuó. -Mira, me iré de viaje unos días, un mes tal vez. De verdad necesito pensar. Aclararme. Pero te prometo que no me iré con él, Harry. No te dejaré como el 'Potter, _el Cornudo_' delante de todo el Mundo Mágico.

.-.¡Maldición, Ginny!- escupió. -¿De verdad crees que es eso lo que me importa?. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si te vas¿Qué _voy_ a hacer? No sé vivir sin ti, Ginny. Ya no.

.-.No me lo hagas más difícil, Harry- suplicó.

.-.¿Que no te lo haga más difícil?. ¿Y qué hay de mi?. ¿Y de los niños?. ¿Cómo voy a explicarles a nuestros hijos que su madre se va con el tipo más canalla que conocen?

.-.¡No me voy con él!- gritó ya exasperada, tratando de hacerle comprender que lo que necesitaba era aclararse de verdad. Nada de sus sesiones de reflexión en la cocina. Sola en la cocina.

.-.Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Sólo espero que encuentres por ahí la felicidad que nosotros no te hemos podido dar.

Salió de la cocina dejando tras de si el rastro de un portazo al salir de la casa. Un repiqueteo llamó su atención en la ventana. Pig había vuelto. Abrió la ventana y recogió la nota. Se dio cuenta de que era el mismo pergamino que ella había utilizado primero. Por un lado cinco palabras con su letra: _Voy a dejar a Harry_. Por el otro cinco palabras con la de él: _He dejado a Sophie_. Y una firma innecesaria: _Draco_.

Ahora sólo le quedaba pensar qué era lo que quería hacer. Las voces de sus hijos seguían llegando desde algún lugar, pero a ella no le importó mucho dónde. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, para estar sola. Levantó la mirada suspirando y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola. Pero ya se había quedado sola.

Sola en la cocina.

Nadie cenó esa noche en la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow. La cena se quedó fría en el centro de la mesa.

* * *

**NdA**: como no sabemos (o eso creo) cómo se llama la mujer de Draco, simplemente he pensado en un nombre que quedara más o menos bien con el apellido Malfoy. 


End file.
